Way Of The Gaurdian
by Elkpelt
Summary: They were father and son but the two never seemed to get along and yet they had to work together to learn. One-Shot.


**Note: I don't own Knuckles but I do own Boxer. Also, I'm not going to mention who Boxer's mother is so guess if you like. *gives fresh baked cookies* Review please. Also sorry if Knux seems OOCish. I don't work with Knuckles much.  
**

* * *

Two shapes walked slowly across the wet, stone path that wove elegantly across the landscape of Angel Island. The land was still quenched from the rainstorm the night before. The sun was just rising from the side of the floating land, hinting that it was very early in the morning. The moon was still visible but its life was quickly fading as the sunlight killed it slowly and in agony. The grasses swayed in the given breeze and the figures could feel the gentle heat grasp their bodies like hands to a horse's reins. Knuckles was a few steps ahead of the smaller figure, his red coat making him almost blend in the red rays given by the sun. His lengthy quills that dangled at his back fluttered as the wind picked up, making him stop and turn, his feet making the ground make a snapping sound. He looked at the smaller figure behind him; who happened to be his son and apprentice. His name was Boxer and stood a few feet shorter then he for he was only sixteen. Boxer looked at his father with large blue eyes that flooded with nervousness. His dark golden fur glimmered in the given light. Boxer's quills were much different then Knuckles, he had two lengthy ones that would rest at his shoulders while the ones at his back were very short and barely touched his furry back.

"The area's quiet." Knuckles commented to Boxer, before starting to trek down the lengthy path again.

"Yea. It is." Boxer replied, not making eye contact with his red father. The two never got along and yet they were forced to work together. The dark amber-pelted echidna slowly followed his father. Boxer moved as if Knuckles had thrown a heavy, iron chain around his neck and was leading him along. Boxer's heavy dark gray boots scraped the wet, emerald grasses as he reluctantly followed his father. Boxer wasn't like Knuckles. His father was headstrong and somewhat gullible, while Boxer was quiet and shy. It wasn't his father's fault that they couldn't act well together, it was just how their personalities clashed like angry rumble fish put in the same fish bowl.

The path soon opened up into a small clearing where a giant green emerald rested in a shrine of some kind. Seven other gems circled it, as if embracing this giant jewel. It was the Master Emerald, and sense Boxer could even walk, Knuckles had started to train him in the ways of the Guardian. How to control the energy the Master Emerald radiated and how to protect it from Jewel stealers. It glinted in the dark orange rays from the sun and Boxer could almost see many faces shining in the dark green rock's depths. Soft whispers echoed in his young ears as he and Knuckles neared, steps slow and simple. Boxer looked at his father, who was focused on the gem.

"Listen well and hard, Boxer. These voices are those of your Great Ancestors, who will always be their to light your way. Their spirits, memories and powers are stored in the Master Emerald's heart." Knuckles said in a steady voice to Boxer as he turned to the younger echidna. Boxer nodded his head quickly. "There is also a pray that is linked to this ancient jewel and the seven Chaos Emeralds. I haven't told you yet... and now I shall. For when I die and join the other Guardians who have died, it will be up to you to protect these jewels with your life."

"Okay..." Boxer nodded his dark golden head again.

"Sit." Knuckles instructed as he stood in front of the Master Emerald. Boxer obeyed, sitting cross-legged on the wet, tan stone floor. Knuckles gave a faint smile at his son before closing his eyes. "'The servers are, the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." Knuckles slowly opened his eyes but narrowed them as the sunlight's glare pinched his dark eyes. "Boxer, the one who unifies the Chaos controls the power. The energy can either be pure, or dark when used right or abused."

"If its abused it can become devastating... Right dad?"

Knuckles nodded his head slowly. "Correct."

Boxer shut his eyes before listening to the voices that bounced around the shrine. It took him many years to understand what these voices were saying for they spoke quickly and almost incoherently. Knuckles and taught him to focus hard and their words would become clear and simple. For Boxer, it was still hard to process all their conversations so he sometimes either misunderstood or couldn't catch a single word. He opened one blue eye to look at his father, who was for once watching him intently.

"Dad. I... I have a question."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "What?"

"Is Chaos Control linked to the Master Emerald too?"

The older echidna looked at him before looking at the bright golden sun, that was still slowly climbing up the sky. The moon was dead by now, gone without a trace. "Yes. It is. The Chaos Emeralds have many qualities that either easy to grasp or hard to comprehend. I can teach all I know but over time the gems shall reveal secrets to you that even I never knew could exist."

Boxer only twitched an amber ear. "Okay."

Silence.

Knuckles looked at Boxer for a long moment, looking thoughtful. He did push his son a lot but it was only in hopes of shaping him into a well-respected guardian though he had to admit, they were oppisates and it was almost impossible for father and son to work together. He looked at the sun that lit the sky in a bright golden light as the oranges and reds slowly started to fade, being replaced by faint cobalt streaks. The early morning would be ending soon.

Boxer still sat crossed-leg before his father but followed the crimson echidna's purple gaze. "Should we move out? I mean, start combat training?"

"Hmm?" Knuckles looked at Boxer before nodding his head slowly. "Yes." Boxer stood up and slowly headed down the shrine's steps, Knuckles following.

* * *

**Not my best . Its a One-Shot but I might make this into a story. Sorry if it seems rushed. *gives cookies and milk* Forgive me and review!**


End file.
